


天使之城

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1. 1.1 暴雨

（一）

 

七月的大雨总是来得肆意。朱正廷收起伞走进市局时，回头看了一眼阴沉的天际，心里感慨这一场雨倒下得久，昨夜惊雷未歇，今晨仍是暴雨如注。

办公室里已坐着人看报纸，不用猜便知是王子异。朱正廷五年前进重案组，便成了最早到办公室的人。直到三年前王子异进组，才打破了朱正廷的早到记录，成了三年内到办公室第一人。

“早啊，在看什么？”

“早。”王子异放下报纸，“看看这雨会下到哪天。住在低洼地带，夏天下暴雨总是不方便些。”

“你家门口又被淹了吧？” 王琳凯的听力好，嗓门也大。隔着门就听见走廊上他的立体环绕声，只是今天好像有点口齿不清。

嚼着鸡蛋灌饼的王琳凯走进办公室，“Bro你可是自讨苦吃。放着北区的大别墅不住，非要在南区买个小公寓……”

朱正廷出声打断，“小鬼快吃你的早餐，吃完赶紧干活，上礼拜让你整的材料现在也没整出来呢。”

小鬼吐了吐舌头噤了声。朱正廷回头看王子异神色不变，才放了心转身。

王子异的家世如何，全市局人人皆知，甚至有时会被其他组里的人会被拿出来做饭后谈资。毕竟BBT的少东家，放弃唾手可得的庞大家业，跟家里翻了脸，出来自立门户也要考警校当警员，这种故事在N市这种沿海二线发达城市，也算十分稀有。

但在重案一组，这件事却很少被提及。王子异从不主动谈起自己的家庭，别人便都体谅地避开这个话题。偶尔小鬼无心揶揄几句，总被在场的其他人堵了话头。

黄明昊端着大杯咖啡进来时忧心忡忡，“希望今天不要有案子啊。这么大的雨，什么线索都会被冲没的。”

话音未落，蔡徐坤的声音便在门口响起，“Justin，什么时候去治治你的乌鸦嘴才好。”

办公室里四个人都抬起头。

“南区丽华道，一个，女的。他们仨先过去了。”

众人心知肚明，蔡徐坤的意思是说，南区丽华道发生了一起案件，受害人为一名女性，性质未知，死因未知。陈立农作为痕检员，林彦俊和尤长靖作为法医，已经出发前往现场了。

Justin苦了脸，扬了扬手里的咖啡， “幸好要了杯浓的，用得上咯。”

蔡徐坤回过头补了一句，“子异小鬼留下看家，小鬼你那材料今天必须给我整出来。”

 

（二）

 

N市南区的丽华道属于老城区的一角，不过这里没有什么名胜古迹也没有需要被保护的历史建筑。这里是这个城市的贫民窟，一排排平房勾勒出狭小的巷子，不高的房子挡不住视线，站在巷口可以眺望到中区的高楼大厦，仿佛灯红酒绿纸醉金迷都触手可及，一转身却是云泥之别。

管辖片区的民警秦奋裹着雨衣站在巷子口的屋檐下迎接三人。

看到老熟人，蔡徐坤不由得心情好了些，笑着招呼道，“奋哥，这么大的雨你小心受了寒气，膝盖的旧伤可不是闹着玩的。”

朱正廷在身后悄悄地拽了蔡徐坤的袖子，“有围观群众，别笑，被拍到了不好。”

蔡徐坤心下了然，在人口聚集地拉着警戒线，就总有群众围观，办案的警员要是被拍到表情愉悦，发到网上又是一番波澜。

其实说起尊重生命，又哪有人能比得上他们。只不过众口铄金，他们哪有为自己争辩的机会。

他向朱正廷点点头，感谢他的细腻妥帖。

秦奋没理会这个小插曲，愁眉苦脸道，“要是没这档子倒霉事儿，你以为我乐意站这儿淋雨啊。”

说罢指了指身旁的屋子，“报案人在里面，佩瑶陪着呢，是死者的邻居。小姑娘早上出门的时候看死者家门虚掩着，就想推门看看情况，进了卫生间就看见了，给吓得不行。”

朱正廷道，“瑶哥稳重，会安慰人，有他在就好。”说着便上前拉着秦奋进了屋。

举着相机的陈立农从巷口第二个屋子里迈出来，“现场通道已经打开了，彦俊和长靖正在里面。”

蔡徐坤观察了一下四周，沉吟道，“辛苦你了，今天这个条件，不知道能有多大收获。”

陈立农苦笑了一下，“坤坤我尽力吧。”用雨衣小心地护着相机，转身走进了雨中。

戴了手套和鞋套，蔡徐坤和Justin一前一后进了死者的小屋。房间不大，家具也简陋，却能看出一个年轻女孩生活过的痕迹。

客厅和卧室融为一体，说是客厅，其实也只是一个单人沙发，正对着一台32寸的液晶电视。粉色的窗帘，粉色的hello kitty贴纸，粉色的沙发靠枕，看得出来这个喜欢粉色的女孩子用心布置了这个小房间，似乎是个温馨的家。

尤长靖站在卫生间门口向他们打招呼，“坤坤，Justin，人在里面。”

两人凑到卫生间门口，就看到了陈尸地面的年轻女孩，和蹲在尸体旁边的林彦俊。

林彦俊摆摆手，“太挤了，别进来了。”

的确，小小的卫生间，俯身趴在地面上的女孩已经占据了大部分的空间。赤裸的她全身可见多处刀伤，几乎刀刀见骨的深度，地面上的血迹却不多。

“用水冲过。”林彦俊明白两人的疑惑，简单地说。

尤长靖接着道，“卫生间门口有拖擦的痕迹，我们做了潜血实验，阳性。”

Justin想起有个关键问题林彦俊还没有解释， “砍死的？”

“不一定，口鼻处有青紫，眼睑有出血点，也有可能是窒息。”林彦俊说罢，站起来活动了一下有些蹲麻了的腿，挥挥手道，“把人带回解剖室吧，我们先回了。”

三人让了路让林彦俊出来，经过尤长靖时，林彦俊淡淡地开了口，“再这么吃下去，以后这么小的现场你都进不来了。”

蔡徐坤和Justin对视一眼，将眼里的笑意掩藏下去，回过头时刚刚好看到尤长靖红透了的耳朵。

在尤长靖的眼刀飞过来之前，Justin赶紧戳戳蔡徐坤转移了话题，“坤坤，你看这么多刀，是不是深仇大恨，仇人作案啊。”

蔡徐坤刚要开口，朱正廷的声音就在身后响起，“不一定。”

“坤坤，两个消息，一好一坏，先听哪个？”

“坏的。”

“死者是性工作者。”

蔡徐坤皱起了眉头，性工作者通常社会关系复杂，会给他们侦查带来很大的难度。

“好的呢？”

“你不是总抱怨人手不够用吗，子异刚刚来电话，上面给咱们组派了一个新人，子异已经去接了。”

“这消息也没有太好吧，再说咱们刚有新案子，新人不好带。”

“那是你还不知道新人的名字，他叫，范，丞，丞。”

蔡徐坤用眼色制止了Justin的惊呼。

省局唯一女副局长的亲弟弟，这个消息，真的有点好。


	2. 1.2 新人

（一）

 

“副局的弟弟哎，那我们组以后是不是就能资源优先了？聚餐是不是都能去好一点的地方了？”Justin走出现场后便聒噪了一路。

蔡徐坤打断了他，“正廷刚刚叫你别总提人家姐姐的事，万一人家自己不愿意提呢。”

“坤哥~”Justin的语气里混了撒娇，“我不就是和你聊聊吗，没跟新人提，你别告诉正廷哥啊。”

Justin叫坤哥的时候，蔡徐坤就总有点心软。刚想说句安抚的话，手机屏幕一亮，是陈立农的短信。

“Justin，农农发现了好东西，你去帮忙带回局里吧。”

 

（二）

 

解剖室里，林彦俊洗了手正戴手套时，听见一个熟悉的声音拉着长音由远及近。

“林彦俊！”

“嗯？”

“我的辣条和巧克力呢？我放在柜子二层的，不见了。”

“扔了。”

“扔了？”尤长靖倒吸了一口凉气。“林彦俊你这样真的很不okay哎。”

“哦？”林彦俊挑起眉，对上那一双瞪得有往日两倍大的眼睛。“几个礼拜后的体能测试，你是确定能通过吗还是怎样？再吃就更加跑不动了。”

尤长靖理直气壮，“我最近每晚跑步那么辛苦，才要多吃一点。”

说罢转了转眼睛，发现了一个更好的理由给自己撑腰。

“做法医这么辛苦，吃饱了才有力气干活啊。”

“如果你是因为没有吃饱，你找辣条做什么？那个东西是能吃饱吗？”

尤长靖被捉住了漏洞顿时颓了，只嘟囔了一句，“扔掉很可惜哎。”

林彦俊没有理这句话。 “你来还是我来？”

“你。”尤长靖说罢便闷闷地去拿相机了。

林彦俊主刀，尤长靖便在旁边拍照记录。因着零食被处理的缘故，尤长靖今天像霜打了的茄子一般。

“全身肌肉尸僵，死亡时间在9小时以上。”

“嗯。”

“口鼻处青紫有擦伤，眼睑有出血点，有窒息征象。”

“哦。”

“尸斑浅淡，与大量失血有关。”

“嗯。”

“会阴部没有明显外伤，处女膜陈旧性破裂。”

“哦。”

林彦俊觉得这样很不okay。他可以对与尸体共处一室安之若素，却不能忍受在自己工作时少了那个叽叽喳喳的声音。对面那个人的安静，反而让他很难集中注意力解剖下去。

“没有扔，锁在下面那个抽屉里了。和你上次从组长那顺走的牛肉干放在一起了。”

“啊真的吗？林彦俊你不要骗我。”

“今天跑完3000米以后才能吃。”

“好哎！”

林彦俊抬头看着对面亮闪闪的眼睛，酒窝藏在口罩下面，笑意却从眼睛里漏了出来。

“胸口处有一片痕迹。”

“会不会是凶手跨在死者身上捂住口鼻的啊？哎林彦俊你让一下我拍一下这个角度。”

“……”

“那林彦俊你快看一下指甲啊，既然他捂着死者的口鼻，死者挣扎的时候会不会挠他啊，有可能有DNA哎！”

“胃内容物呈乳糜状，食物残渣进入大肠。”

“那就是吃完晚饭之后，四到五小时被杀的啊。现在是早上10点，结合尸僵的话，那就是昨天午夜的事了！我听正廷说死者是卖淫女，哎林彦俊你说会不会是交易过程中出了争执动的手啊？”

“……”

“可是林彦俊你说嫖客和卖淫女之间有什么深仇大恨吗，她身上被砍了十几刀哎。”

“……”

 

（三）

 

朱正廷回到局里时，就看到Justin整个人挂在周锐身上。

“锐哥你就帮帮Justin吧。这个证据真的很重要~”

周锐扶额道，“你们一下子整来20多个避孕套，挨个提取DNA得好长时间呢你懂不懂。”

“农农说那条巷子后面所有的垃圾都很重要，让我全带回来，我有什么办法。”

“三组一大早送来的唾液样本还没弄，你们这两个小祖宗真会给我找活干，头痛。”

朱正廷笑出了声，“Justin，别闹锐哥了，让锐哥一样一样来。”

周锐回头看到朱正廷宛如看到救星，“快把你们组这个小崽子弄走，撒娇这招对我没用。”

Justin收起了嘟嘴撒娇的表情，笑着对朱正廷招手， “正廷哥你可回来了，咱们组新人来了。”

“准备开会了吗？”

“没呢，等彦俊和长靖那边的消息呢。”说罢悄悄凑近朱正廷，“新人看起来有点菜鸟。”

朱正廷笑着推了推Justin，“是啊，我们Justin已经是经验丰富的老警员了。”

Justin白了他一眼表示不屑，还是伸手为他推开了办公室的门。

办公室里只有王子异和一个陌生的男孩。高高的个子，戴着眼镜，长得斯文，又有些腼腆的样子，见了朱正廷便点头微笑。

王子异见两人进来，起身道，“正廷给你介绍一下，我们组的新人，范丞丞。丞丞，这是副组长朱正廷。”

“正廷哥！”范丞丞礼貌地开口。

“是丞丞啊，也不知你来得算巧还是不巧，刚进来就赶上我们接案子。”

“坤坤给我发了基本资料，我已经跟丞丞讲了大致情况，我看他很感兴趣，跟着学学也好。”王子异朝着范丞丞点了点头以示鼓励。

朱正廷环顾了一下办公室不见其他人，便问，“怎么只有你们两个，其他人呢？”

“我们回来的时候，看见坤坤帮农农整理证物去了……”

“好几大袋垃圾啊，全带回来了，不知道的还以为我们搞废品回收了呢。”未等王子异说完，Justin便出声打断。“炮仗精去档案室交材料了，不然你没上楼不就听见他了？”

“贾富贵！背后说人不地道啊！”小鬼的人还没有进来，大嗓门已经响彻办公室。

Justin吐了吐舌头，王子异失笑不语。

朱正廷看着一头雾水的范丞丞笑道，“这可是未见其人先闻其声了。”

“听说咱有新兄弟了，太好了，他们可算不能逮着我一个欺负了。” 小鬼进来便拍着一脸茫然的范丞丞的肩。“王琳凯，叫我小鬼就行。”

“小鬼……哥……”

众人都含了笑看有点拘谨的范丞丞，心下却感慨这位副局长的弟弟实在没有纨绔子弟的作风，不仅平易近人，而且好像有点……呆？


	3. 1.3 雨霁

（一）

 

办公室内的几人正在说笑，门被推开了。蔡徐坤带着另外三人鱼贯而入。

王子异拍了下范丞丞的肩，向进门的四人扬扬头，“我们组长蔡徐坤，痕检员农农，你都在楼梯上见过了。这是法医林彦俊，尤长靖。”

范丞丞转头，对上那个叫林彦俊的法医冷若冰霜的脸。林彦俊只朝着他点点头，大概表示了一下看到了范丞丞这个活人的意思。范丞丞的笑容有些尴尬地僵在了嘴角。

好在另一位叫尤长靖的法医，倒是满面春风笑容灿烂，但刚想开口便被蔡徐坤挥手阻止了。“以后再自我介绍吧，我们时间紧张，正廷开始吧。”

朱正廷在白板上贴了几张现场照片，清清嗓子开了口。

“死者陈静静，女，20岁，性工作者，外市来N务工人员，已经通知了家属赶来。死者家住南区丽华道金水巷2号。7月12日早上7点40被发现在家遇害。报案人是邻居，算是陈静静的……同行……” 朱正廷微微红了脸。

“这条巷子里应该有好几家同行。”最小的Justin倒是脸不红心不跳。“不然垃圾里哪来的这么多避孕套。”

朱正廷瞪了Justin一眼，刚要开口却被蔡徐坤打断。“昨天死者扔垃圾了？工作后还记得扔垃圾？”

“陈静静家里的垃圾桶是空的。但不能确定是死者还是凶手扔的。”回答的是陈立农。

蔡徐坤点点头，用眼神示意朱正廷继续。

“报案人说昨天睡得很早，没有听到隔壁有什么异常。附近几家邻居我也走访了，都反映没有听到动静。不过金水巷里都知道有几个姑娘是做什么的，平日里她们的活动也不会被人注意。另外，丽江道的条件不太好，没有监控。”

“能摸清死者的常客吗？”

“陈静静社会关系比较复杂，手机已经拿回来了，会进一步分析她的人际关系。”

蔡徐坤转头看向林尤二人，“法医那边呢？”

“死亡时间在昨晚10点到凌晨1点之间。死因是窒息，刀伤是死后造成的。用的刀是死者家里的菜刀，没指纹。”

尤长靖补充道，“房间内有拖擦痕迹，应该是用拖把或者抹布之类的擦过血迹。”

“我的确在垃圾箱旁边找到了一个带血的拖把。”陈立农举手。

“有指纹吗？”尤长靖有点激动。

“怎么可能？雨水冲得差不多了，就连血迹都很浅淡。”

“清理现场？这是反侦察意识啊。”Justin咬着笔帽道。

“等等，兄弟们，人都死了，凶手还砍她干嘛？”小鬼提出了心中的疑问。

“加固行为？过度伤害？”王子异沉吟着猜测原因。

“我的推断是凶手尝试过分尸。”林彦俊缓缓道。

“根据是？”

“刀伤都在集中在关节处。”

“为什么没成功就放弃了？”

“刀不好。”林彦俊说得一本正经，却引来其他人一阵轻笑。

蔡徐坤咳嗽两声，“农农该你了。”

“地面条件太差了。没有什么有鉴定价值的脚印。现场指纹倒是很多，都提取了带回来了。”

陈立农停了一下，翻了翻自己的笔记。

“另外，带回来的还有巷子后面四个垃圾桶的所有垃圾。目前还在辨认有哪些垃圾是属于陈静静的。垃圾里一共发现了22个避孕套，作为DNA载体，已经全交给技术科了。22份样本，够锐哥忙的了。” 陈立农有点疲惫地苦笑。

蔡徐坤点点头，总结陈词，“死者的人际关系虽然乱，但是是很好的突破口。子异和Justin继续走访，把范围扩大一些，重点摸排陈静静生前经常出现的场所。小鬼负责死者的手机，检查一下通话记录和社交媒体，把结果实时反馈给子异他们。农农你接着整理物证吧，彦俊你去帮一下农农，他的任务很重。正廷，你和长靖还是老工作，接待一下家属认尸吧。”

说罢，看向满怀期待的范丞丞，“丞丞，你第一天来，跟着正廷和长靖吧。”

蔡徐坤做了一个散会的手势，刻意不去看范丞丞眼里一闪而过的一丝失望。

 

（二）

 

接待室里，朱正廷翻着资料，时不时地做一些笔记。范丞丞在旁边不太安分地坐着。

良久，朱正廷忍不住叹了口气，“丞丞，你对这个任务很失望。”

范丞丞想要反驳，却对上朱正廷澄如明镜的一双眼，便知道自己早被面前这个人看透了。

“我以为，重案组的工作很刺激的。”

朱正廷苦笑道，“我向你保证，等你对重案组真正熟悉了之后，你会发现，最难的工作，就是带家属认尸。”

“老大说，这是正廷哥和长靖哥的老工作？”

“别叫我长靖哥啦，很显老哎，我02年的。”尤长靖推门进来。

“02年的你能进警队吗？”朱正廷笑着问他。

尤长靖一时语塞，转移了话题，“家属到楼下了，我们去接一下吧。”

朱正廷便站起身，范丞丞也只好放弃刚刚的问题。

 

（三）

 

直到送走了陈静静一夜白头的父母，范丞丞觉得五脏六腑还是紧紧揪在一起的。

朱尤两人站在一旁，看着范丞丞的反应。

两人交换了一个眼神后，朱正廷淡淡地开口，“是啊，这是我们的老工作。”

“正廷哥，有些话，你没有和陈静静的父母说。”

“他们的人生已经够艰难了，没必要增添他们的不幸。”

窗外仍是大雨滂沱，似乎在努力洗去世间的一切痛苦，一切悲伤。

 

（四）

 

7月14日，晴空万里。

小鬼抬头看着窗外的大太阳，他很想念冰淇淋、泳池和水上滑梯。心里盘算着，等这个案子结了，要不要把自己积累的假期放了，去海边躺在沙滩上好好晒两天太阳。最重要的是把手机关了，让蔡徐坤找不到自己。

直到有人一把拍在他的肩上把他吓了一跳。

“不好好工作，又走神了？”蔡徐坤的声音在身后响起。

小鬼暗叹，说曹操，曹操到，蔡徐坤比曹操还厉害，想坤坤，坤坤到。

“头儿，你给我一个助手，或者一个眼镜吧。这都两天了，陈静静认识的人也太多了……”

“别抱怨了，子异他们还在外面跑了两天呢。先给我看一个人，孙祥，有他吗？”

“好像有点眼熟，我找找看。他咋啦？”

“周锐的DNA做完了。这个人在库里有记录，两年前被抓过吸毒。”

“哎哎哎找到了！真有嘿，他五天前跟陈静静约时间交易来着！”

“把他的地址给子异和Justin，这个人值得聊聊。”


	4. 1.4 恶魔在人间

（一）

 

挂断了一个让他心烦意乱的电话，蔡徐坤匆匆忙忙出门，在办公室门口拎上了打水回来的范丞丞。又正巧在楼梯口撞上了王子异和Justin，两人正押着一个瘦小孱弱的男人。

“孙祥？”

那男人低头不说话，另外两人点点头。

“是他？”

王子异摆了摆手，Justin心领神会，带着孙祥走了。

“不是。11号晚上在网吧通宵来着，有监控，小鬼已经调出来了。”

“那你带回来干嘛？”

“这小子见了我就想跑，被我一把按住了，回来的车上就全招了，家里藏了点叶子。我就给缉毒的同事带回来了。”

“你倒是很热心。”

“让他们不要客气。”

“南区，文华道，出事儿了。你跟我们走一趟吧。”

“几个？”

“一个，女的。”

王子异的身体僵了一下，“连环案？”

“现在还不知道。”蔡徐坤摇摇头。

三人一路无言，都有点惴惴不安，不知道该抱着哪一种期望。如果是连环案件，性质更加恶劣，侦查难度更高。如果是独立案件，意味着这世间又多了一个杀人凶手。

天使在人间，恶魔却于暗夜中逡巡。

 

（二）

 

文华道与丽华道只隔着两条街，属于同一辖区，街道构成也很像，都是矮房窄巷。

三天内再次见到秦奋，对双方来说都不是什么好消息。蔡徐坤没有再寒暄，只是上前拍了拍秦奋的背。

“奋哥，辛苦了。”

秦奋的脸色有点苍白，“还是卖淫女。”

“同一个人干的？”

“你们先去看看现场吧。”秦奋叹了口气，伸手指了指巷子尽头的屋子。黄色的警戒线已经拉起，一些人进进出出，蔡徐坤注意到林彦俊和尤长靖的身影。

朱正廷还没赶来，王子异便负责询问等在一边的报案人。范丞丞有点懵懵懂懂地要跟着王子异，被蔡徐坤拉了回来，“你也该跟着看看现场了。”

两人径直走向站在门口的林彦俊和尤长靖。

“什么情况？”

“我们也是刚到，农农正在搭建现场通道。我们在门外看了一眼，这次的现场，不太一样。”尤长靖有点沉重地说。

蔡徐坤没有问哪里不一样。林彦俊紧紧抿着的嘴唇，尤长靖格外严肃的表情，都在告诉他这是一个怎样的谋杀现场。

陈立农在门口做了个可以进来的手势，“现场痕迹太多了，很糟糕，很不好。”

尽管被三个人打了预防针，迈进房间的蔡徐坤还是觉得触目惊心。仍是客厅与卧室合为一体的布局，与上次干净的客卧相比，这次的现场弥漫着浓重的血腥味。赤裸的女尸仰卧在靠墙的床上，身上至少有十几刀深浅不一的伤口，主要集中在胸腹部。整个床单都被血液浸透，床下也有几处血泊，大片喷溅状血迹染在白墙上。

蔡徐坤转过头观察屋内其他情况，尽量让自己忽视身后范丞丞的干呕声。

林彦俊走近尸体，“口鼻处仍然有青紫。”

“又是先捂死，再分尸？”

“这次不像分尸，刀伤不再集中在关节处了，更加杂乱无章了。而且也不像死后才下刀，现场这么多血。”

“还是菜刀？”

“粗略观察了一下伤口，应该是。”

“但是我在现场没有看到菜刀哎。”陈立农插嘴道，他正蹲在厨房与客卧连接处的角落里找着什么。

范丞丞渐渐平息了反胃，大脑也终于可以思考，嗫嚅着开了口，“老大，这是进化还是退化？第一次还有分尸和清扫现场，第二次更像泄愤，但怎么想起来藏匿凶器了啊？”

蔡徐坤皱着眉，“还不能确定是同一人犯案。串案依据还不够。”

“找到了！”陈立农像是挖到了宝。

“菜刀？”

“不是啦，是6个避孕套，这次死者没有扔垃圾哎。”

 

（三）

 

市局办公室内，小鬼暗自忖度是不是自己出现了错觉，怎么窗外明明是晴空万里，窗内却是阴云密布。

蔡徐坤用笔轻轻敲着桌子，“开始吧。”

“死者丁香，女，24岁，以卖淫为职业，本市人。家住南区文华道日光巷7号。7月14日早上10点20被发现在家中遇害。报案人是隔壁晨光巷的住户，遛狗的时候经过日光巷，狗直接跑进了巷子，人跟过去的时候问到血腥味就报了案。” 这次介绍案情的是询问报案人的王子异。

“怎么这次邻居没有发现？”蔡徐坤开了口。

朱正廷站起身，在白板上画出日光巷的构造。“日光巷7号在巷子尽头，虽然不是完全意义上的死胡同，但因为屋子后面就是公共垃圾桶，住户很少从那边经过，其实就相当于一个死胡同了。最近的两间房子，旁边那间暂时空着没人住，对门那间一家人上个礼拜回老家了，现在还没回来。其他较近的住户，今天都没有早起。”

蔡徐坤看向两位法医。

林彦俊打开笔记本，缓缓开了口，“死亡时间是昨晚11点到凌晨两点之间。死因是失血过多，但有捂住口鼻导致的窒息征象。应该是在受害人晕厥中实施了用刀砍的行为。死者身上有15处刀伤，集中在胸腹部和颈间，致伤工具疑似菜刀，但这把菜刀我们还没有找到。昨晚有性行为，但没有检测出精液，应该是使用了避孕套。”

“丁香的家中垃圾箱里发现了6个避孕套，已经递交检验科了。”陈立农接着道。

“痕迹那边还有其他发现吗？”

“发现了几枚灰尘指纹，已经提取比对了，但和上次现场发现的指纹没有找到重合的。这次现场的痕迹比较多，暂时还没有什么关键线索。二次勘察的时候我再仔细看一下。”

“那个，咳咳，可以串案吗？”在角落里一直忙着记笔记的范丞丞举手问道。

蔡徐坤思索着开口，“死者年龄相近、职业相同，致伤工具类似，看起来有很高的关联性。但是上个案子中清扫现场的行为，这次并没有出现。上次试图分尸才动菜刀，这次很明显和分尸没什么关系。”

沉默了几秒，他揉揉紧紧皱着的眉心，“暂时还是当作独立的案件吧，不过也要找能串案的关键性证据。子异和Justin还是跟12号的案子，正廷你带着丞丞跟一下今天的案子。”

说罢，拍了拍小鬼的肩，“你不是要助手吗？来吧我陪你，查丁香和陈静静的人际关系。”

小鬼装出一个受宠若惊的表情，“坤哥，您老人家亲自给我当助手啊，受不起受不起。”

被蔡徐坤一巴掌拍上后脑勺，“少废话。”

“组长我也需要帮忙哎，这次现场好乱，我一个人弄不过来哎。” 陈立农愁眉苦脸地看着蔡徐坤。

“嗯，两个法医你挑一个。”

“长靖，我听说文华道那边，有家小笼包很出名哎。”陈立农知道该用什么利诱尤长靖。

果然这招奏效，尤长靖的眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“不可以。他今天主刀解剖，很辛苦，需要休息。”林彦俊的口吻是坚定且不容置疑的。“我陪你去。”

尤长靖眼里的星光黯淡了下去，给陈立农做了一个无可奈何的表情。

“我可以给你带一个回来。” 林彦俊的语气温柔了下来，有些安慰地说道。

“就一个？”

“尝一下味道就可以了。”

“……”

“OK，fine，两个。” 

林彦俊仿佛刚刚做了一个艰难的决定，说完便立刻拉着陈立农奔出了办公室。怕再耽误一秒，就会被尤长靖秋水盈盈的眼眸征服，扛回三大屉小笼包。


End file.
